Drink Responsibly
by YuriLover567
Summary: Cave gets drunk and bones Chika... That's it.


In Leanbox, it was a typical night. Inside a local bar, located a few miles from the Basilicom, the atmosphere was so generic it should have been illegal.

The pub in question was fairly calm and quiet. A lone female bartender was cleaning glasses behind a polished marble counter, music providing cool ambiance in the background. The bar was pretty much empty that night...

"Ugh..."

Save for the pair of two well-known Leanboxians, seated at a table close to the counter, where one of them was _undoubtedly_ having a terrible night.

This was backed by the redhead of the pair having her face planted on the wooden table, an empty glass cup seated on a coaster and a concerned Chika staring at her.

Even the Oracle knew it was a strange day when she was the concerned one.

"Gosh, Cavey, I've never seen you get so wasted before." Chika eyed the other woman with worry as she said that, silently thankful for maintaining her soberness for once; it was obvious that there was something wrong with Cave with how silent she was before, but the Oracle didn't expect it to be _this_ bad. "It's usually the other way around, isn't it?"

"S-Silence..." Cave raised a hand, and a brunette waitress handed her another glass of alcohol. The woman immediately downed it halfway before slamming the cup on the table and gently laying her head on it again.

"Look..." Chika petted her friend's head as she spoke, as if talking to a child. "I _know_ getting dumped certainly isn't the best feeling in the world, trust me on that one, but I honestly thought you were better than this..."

"Lyirca... IF... **hic**..." If those words helped in anything, Cave certainly didn't show it, not even twitching in her spot. "S-So ashamed..."

"... Then again, getting dumped in a crowded park must have been _hell._ " Chika winced at the mere thought; calling it that still sounded like a massive understatement. "I mean, at least Vert had the decency to dump me in her room. Ugh, that was a bad day..." The woman couldn't help but groan at the memory. "I got wasted and didn't leave my room for a week. To think, she crushes on Lady Blanc of all people! What's wrong with me!? I have a _perfect_ body, voluptuous breasts, a curvaceous figure... how was Lady Vert not attracted to me, but fell in love with that _billboard!?_ It's insulting!"

 **"Hic..."** was Cave's eloquent response.

Thankfully, that was enough to bring Chika back to me problem at hand, the woman bashfully coughing in her hand a few times before continuing. "W-What I am saying is... I know it hurts, but you probably should refrain from drinking until your name becomes a mystery. It certainly didn't help _me_."

"..." And the woman simply remained silent, head still very much on the tables surface.

"Aw, geez... You are _completely_ gone, aren't you?" Chika frowned at the other woman, feeling something much like pity for her utterly _wasted_ friend. "Normally _you_ are the one who has to drag me home. It is somewhat funny, no?"

"..." Cave still didn't budge, not a word coming from her.

"...Right." Sighing, Chika went ahead and slung the drunken warrior's arm over her shoulder, making sure to leave the money on the table before raising the both of them to their feet and effectively dragging her friend away.

"Man, you're lighter than you look..." Chika mumbled, noticing how easy it was to carry Cave. "Still, I'd rather have you sobering up and walking by yourself. Although I wonder if that is even possible at this point..."

She glanced at the drunk warrior, who was mumbling incoherently about music, fiddles and brunettes nonstop.

"... That sounds like a 'no' to me."

* * *

The journey to Cave's house had been danger-free compared to the crimsonette's alcoholic debacle in the bar. Chika was sure her friend must have downed a dozen or so drinks, which would undoubtedly make her morning a living hell.

"You went too far, Cavey..." Chika patted her back. "But I've been there, so I can't say anything..."

Entering the house safely thanks to her spare key, Chika was surprised to see just how pristinely clean it was, though she had been expecting it.

A stainless, white carpet greeted her sight first. A black leather couch was seated in front of a large Plasma T.V that hung on the wall, with a glass coffee table seated in between the two. The walls were painted a honey gold, with lights built into the roof that could be dimmed with a slider. On top of that, the kitchen was connected directly to the living room, which in itself looked like something advertised in a fancy magazine. Marble counters, a black tiled floor, everything up to the utensils were organized to eerie perfection.

It was a little unsettling to the Oracle.

"You always were a neat freak, Cavey..." Sighing, Chika made her way to the redheads room, which was just as clean as the other rooms.

Cave had a very large, and comfortable looking, bed. It had a black frame, with an equally black blanket made on top of red sheets and adorned with red pillows. The carpet was soft, grey in color with the walls being painted black to match the bed. The bathroom was right to the bed, where Chika assumed Cave would be located the next morning.

"I don't wanna leave her like this..." Chika plopped her friend onto the bed. "But it's better to be drunk in your own home then in the bar, right? Right." Chika nodded as if she convinced herself.

The Oracle felt it would be good to get Cave in some comfortable clothes. Approaching the bed, the Oracle began tugging her dirty ones off. Gloves, boots, fancy white dress, it was all coming off. Eventually, the dozed Cave was left in plain black panties, her curvaceous and well-toned body exposed for Chika to see.

"She does work out..." Chika couldn't help but stare a little, especially when Cave's exposed chest jiggled from simply _breathing._

"..."

"Zzz..." Cave rested.

"W-Whatever..." Chika shook her head, tossing her friends dirty clothes into a nearby hamper, and huffed. "I gotta get her into some cozy PJ's, then I'm outta he-"

 **Click**

"H-Huh?" The Oracle was interrupted by what felt like a pair of hands grabbing her X ornament piece on her dress. Before she could react properly, it was twisted... resulting in the top half of Chika's risque black dress to completely fall off. Her E-Cup breasts bounced in freedom, while Chika blushed from the sudden exposure. "W-Wha-"

 **Twist** The hands went for the ornaments on the side next. With a simple flick of the wrists, the bottom half of her dress was removed. As a result, Chika was effectively left in her gloves, boots and black thong. She flushed harder. "W-Who dares-"

 _"Chika...~"_ A drunk, _disturbingly_ familiar voice whispered in her ear. Her tone, along with her breath tickling the Oracle's neck, made the woman _shiver_ down to her spine. She felt a hand grip her chin and twist her head to the side, where Chika locked eyes with her assaulter. Crimson to emerald.

 _Cave._

It had been obvious from the start, with Cave and herself being the only occupants in the house, but Chika never saw Cave as the type who would advance on someone like this. Her _childhood friend_ at that.

Then again, Cave was _wasted._ The crimsonette was leaning against Chika, on her knees and tilting off the bed. The greenette could tell from her eyes, droopy and lazy, along with her perverted smile that she had lecherous intent in mind .

Chika gulped, feeling shaky knowing she was half naked and _vulnerable_ against this drunken woman.

"C-Cave, w-what are- AH~!" The green-haired woman felt hands grab her breasts. They were groped, fondled and touched as Cave pressed her own F-Cup breasts against Chika's broad back. A sly grin was planted on the redhead's face as Chika started making lewd noises.

"A-Ah...~" Chika's back arched, but Cave wasn't letting her go anytime soon. "Ngh... Mm..."

"You are so... beautiful...~" Cave leaned in and whispered in her ear. "So lavish, so... _perfect...~"_

"W-What are you say- Ah...~" Chika, the sensitive one, bucked under Cave's fondling. The redhead did not allow her to fall, and in the process she brought Chika's face close to their own. Their lips were mere centimeters apart, with Cave's eyes shining in lust and Chika's own quivering in panic.

"..."

"..."

Then... they kissed.

"...!"

"...~"

It was... warm, and surprisingly passionate from a drunk woman. Chika felt the redhead's tongue explore her mouth, prodding the greenette's own tongue every so often as she easily gained dominance. All the while, Cave had not ceased her actions on Chika's breasts. If anything, she groped them with more fervor. "Mm...~"

Chika moaned into the kiss, her legs threatening to give way from a simple fondling. She was already feeling wet...

Meanwhile, Cave went ahead and prodded the Oracles nipples. Chika gasped as she witnessed this, her abdomen spiking in heat as cold sweats ran down her toned body. Cave only giggled, playing with her friends sensitive peaks as they continued to kiss. It was only a mattered of time before the Oracles nipples hardened under her palm, as if her arousal hadn't been obvious before. Cave retracted from the sensual kiss, saliva dripping down their chins as a result. Cave looked playful, while Chika whimpered.

"You look ravishing...~" Cave marveled at the sight before her. Chika was flushed and panting, sweat running down her body with crossed legs and shaky knees. It was hard to spot, but Cave noticed a wet stain on Chika's thong. Her eyes begged for more, and a lecherous smile crept onto Cave's lips. "To think this much could stem from a simple fondling...~" Cave licked her lips. "You want more, don't you...~?"

"...Y-Yes~" Chika couldn't even deny it.

"Oho~ How straightforward. I was expecting some resistance, but it seems you're a naughty girl at heart...~"

Chika blushed.

"No matter...~" Cave's hands went up and undid Chika's black and green ribbon, along with her ponytail in general. Her long green hair flowed freely. "If someone begs me to pleasure them..." Cave pulled down her gloves, and unfastened her boots while she was on the ground. "...then I simply cannot ignore them~" Her hands slid up Chika's gorgeous curves, making their way to her breasts again. Chika shuddered.

 _"Let's take this to the bed...~"_ Cave whispered sensually into her ear, tweaking the Oracle's nipples. The blushing Chika nodded, allowing Cave to do whatever she wanted to her body. Grinning, Cave pushed her partner onto her bed, climbing on top of it and hovering above Chika.

"Let us truly begin...~" Cave lowered herself onto the Oracle, their large breasts pressing together as the redhead claimed her lips once more.

"...~" Chika had abandoned all reasoning and logic, yearning to be loved and touched more than anything. As if Cave could sense it, she disengaged from the kiss, and pressed her lips against Chika's neck. The woman moaned, practically begging Cave to go lower.

She obliged.

Her lips came into contact with Chika's collarbone. Her tongue licked it gently, giving it a few short kisses as she continued to go lower. All the while, Chika continued to make lewd noises.

"A-Ah...~! Mm, ngh...~" Chika's hands gripped the white sheets of the bed, her nethers dripping with excitement and lust as Cave's lips met her breasts. First she squeezed them, then she kissed them. Her lips wrapped around Chika's already rock hard nipples, her tongue lashing on them as she sucked gently. Chika elicited a rather loud moan, back arching as Cave gave her girls close attention.

"Ngh... Ah...~" Chika's mind started to get cloudy. Just then, Cave ceased her love session on her lovers breasts with a **Pop** from her mouth.

"You're so erotic...~" Cave's left hand traveled downwards. "Honestly, I could make love to you all night long...~"

Chika's face matched the color of her eyes, while she noticed that Cave's dexterous hand lifted up her soaked thong.

 ** _"!"_**

Chika was assaulted with pleasure. She could feel two fingers vigorously ravage her most sacred area. Her back arched, loud gasping moans escaping her mouth as her hips bucked to the rhythm of Cave's fingers. The warrior herself was smiling deviously.

"You're so sensitive, it's almost unbelievable...~" Cave stole another kiss, but it was only a peck. "If you want to cum, that's perfectly fine. I'm... getting hazy..."

Knowing that Cave was likely to pass out soon, she let herself become enamored in Cave's finger job. All the while, the redhead increased her pace, inserting a third and even _fourth_ finger into her lovers quivering pussy. That action almost made Chika explode, but it was barely held in.

Knowing that her lover was at the breaking point, along with not having much time left herself, Cave decided to finish her off. With her free thumb, she pressed the digit against Chika's clit as hard as she could manage.

 _ **!**_

That sent Chika over the edge. Her orgasm was akin to a dam burst as she screamed loudly. Cave silenced her with a kiss, allowing the Oracle to ride her first out as she continued to penetrate her. Her hand became soaked with her juices, her panties no longer to be considered dry.

When all was done, Chika collapsed on the bed, panting and exhausted. Cave licked the juices off her finger, relishing the taste as tiredness finally caught up to her.

"Ah... good night...~" She fell on top of Chika's naked body, passed out on the spot. The Oracle was left to cradle her, petting the head that laid on her breasts.

"...Whoa."

That was all Chika could say about her first. An accurate description, in all honesty.

She knew damn well they were going to regret this in the morning, though.

"..."

"..."

Maybe.


End file.
